Letting Off Steam
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: ONESHOT. ::Set when Zuko first joined the gang:: Frustrated and angry by each other's presence, a confrontation happens in the woods and turns intimate. Zuko and Katara have hate sex. Rated M for smut and light violence. Zuko/Katara


****

****

Letting Off Steam

__

Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was way too quiet. The gang should've known something was up. Zuko and Katara were in the middle of a heated argument. It happened so often that the group would sigh and ignore. As long as there was no bending involved, it wasn't important. Perhaps they figured they ran out of steam. On the contrary, steam was what they were making. They were almost naked in the forest. Sweat dripped from both their bodies. Katara was panting while Zuko stayed controlled. Her hands and legs gripped his body as if she was trying to fuze with him. One hand was in her hair and the other was grabbing her supple behind. He set something off in her. She had trusted him. She hated him for taking that trust! Even as they touched she hated him. The feeling was not mutual. He was frustrated with Katara, but he didn't hate her. She was screaming at him and he just grabbed her. Who knew she would kiss him back. Now they were lost in a fiery sea of anger and lust.

_Katara had a forced smile for the rest off her group. She didn't even look in Zuko's direction. She ignored him minus giving the occasional snide remark. When he remarked back she gave him a glare like she would drown him right there and stormed off into the woods. Aang sighed and got up like he was going to talk to her; Zuko stopped him. "No, I think it's best if I talk to her." It didn't take long to find Katara she was slumped under a tree. He thought she was crying. He ran his hands through his raven hair. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said back there and for the whole cave thing." Katara didn't look up. "I said I'm sorry a million times. What more do you want from me?"_

_Katara glared at him in rage. She took the water from the tree and pinned Zuko forcefully to a tree facing her. He knew it would come to this. He warmed the rest of his body and melted her prison. He was angry now himself. He aimed at her feet with two fire blasts. Katara avoided them and used the melted water to trap his feet. Zuko flipped while blasting her water to evaporate it. Steam wafted between them. Using it as a smoke screen, they both came at each other. She used the steam to sting his face and temporary blind him. Without needing the use of his eyes, he swiped Katara's feet sending her down. He got on top of her pinning her down. He was much stronger than her. She wasn't going anywhere._

_"You can't bend without your arms and legs, unlike me." He puffed smoke into her face. His voice reminded her of the old Zuko. He wasn't the one who was sucking up to her to make amends. He was the selfish one that she and the world despised. True she couldn't bend, but it wasn't as if he could do anything either. His vision returned. He could see she was still angry. So he held her there until her eyes softened. He got off her legs first. Then let go of her arms. She jerked them back in a snippy fashion. Zuko stood up and gave his hand to help her up. She ignored it._

_"I knew you didn't change."_

_"What?"_

_"You can't bend without your arms and legs, unlike me." she mimicked._

_"Oh come on, you know what I could've done to you back there!"_

_"Nothing so that's what you did." she said with her arms folded._

_He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "I could've done this." He licked her neck. She stiffened; but, didn't push him away. He kissed her upward until he met her lips._

_That's how it started..._

He wished he could carry her to his bed. It was secluded from the others; but, still in their camp. He doubted that Sokka would appreciate him carrying his baby sister to his tent to fuck her. He especially knew Aang wouldn't like it since he had a crush on the water peasant. The way those pretty lips captured his he knew he had hurry. She was so aggressive, sucking and biting his lips. Her strong, slender fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. He took the hand that was caressing her townie locks and brought them lower. He lifted up the light blue fabric and untied the undergarments that covered her vagina. And like the water bender she was she was wet. Zuko explored her pussy like it was the sea. Instead of the avatar he was determined in finding her spot. She couldn't hate him for that right?

His hot breath caressed her skin. She could've sworn he was breathing fire. He gave off the scent of burning leaves and charcoal. She inhaled it and felt slightly dizzy. This was all happening so fast. This would never happen again. It shouldn't be happening now! But sure enough the banished prince was giving her a hickey and fingering her. Two of his fingers plunged into folds. They milked her walls as if he was the waterbender; her pussy was clamping on him, constricting his movement. It was something Zuko liked and would enjoy later. His thumb was pressing and circling her vagina. Katara did her best to silence her pleasured noises. She didn't want to alert the others; plus, part of her wanted to spite Zuko. That would be a double arrow. If she didn't let him know what felt good, he'd do something else, or worse, stop. His fingers ran across a rigid glossy area. Katara immediately tighted the grip and spoke for the first time since arguement. "Right there."

"I'm finally doing something you like." He muttered.

"I'm glad to see you're doing anything right."

"Joining you guys wasn't?"

"Don't go there. You could've joined us sooner."

"I'm done explaining myself to you."

When she came he let go of her. She didn't know what to say; so she said the first think that popped into her head. "What could you have done to me again?" she asked with a pout and a hidden blush.

Katara fell back and had Zuko fall with her. Zuko was on top of her. He unhooked her outfit and disrobed himself. He was still mad, but it seemed to only fuel him to continue. As they continued to fight with their lips, Zuko entered her. He bucked into her while his elbows were supporting his weight on both sides of her. Katara winced in the abrupt entrence glaring at him. She didn't say she was ready. He took her off guard. It'd been a while since she had sex. So she wanted him to be gentle. That wasn't happening.

"I didn't say I was ready, Zuko."

"You ready too many romance novels." To Zuko, Katara told him she was ready the moment she let him take off her clothes.

Katara forced a laugh to cover up a moan. "I didn't need to prepare for _that_ anyway."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her in a bear hug and thrusted deeper in her. She muffled her response in his shoulder she bit on; it didn't break the skin, but would leave a mark.

What about the others? Surely Momo and Appa could smell what was going on. They were smarter than most animals; would they alert Aang? What about Sokka? He was pretty bright; why didn't he get suspicious at the length they were gone? Surely Aang or Toph could sense through earthbending that they were rutting. If not Aang then Toph; she probably didn't care.

Katara's legs wrapped around Zuko's torso constricting him to small, but deep thrusts. They began to sweat. Tiny sparks of electricity shocked her lower area. She let go of her hold on him for him to bury himself in her. His dick was deep inside her pussy. His head rested in the valley of her breasts. Parts of them began to shimmer as the sun set. He picked Katara up and pushed her roughly against a tree. Her blue eyes connected to his amber ones. Their eyes both simultaneously lowered. Just because they were now intimately connected didn't mean all was well. Just the opposite! Katara looked at him in pure disgust! Sure he was hot, the scar didn't matter to her either, but why is she doing this with someone like him! Zuko was angry for the same reason. So he thrusted rougher into her. She tightened her grip on his waist. Then she gripped on his back as he continued pounding, her trail went lower. He was sporting twin scratchmarks. "Kinda hurt." He said while he exited her.

"So what you're gonna walk away like last time."

"I never walk away." He turned her around and pulled her hips and ass towards him. Her hair almost touched the ground. He entered her kitty from the back. He held her hips as he thrusted in her in a quick pace. The a squishy sound mixed with the sound of flesh meeting flesh. It echoed in the forest. She braced herself so she wouldn't ram into the tree. Hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. Her breasts sway counter to his thrusts. Her hair prevented him from seeing. Such beautiful brown hair... Zuko grabbed it and pulled her head back. He kept her in an arched position and continued until they reached their climax. He exited her and shot his seed on her back.

The sun set as they caught their breath. They looked at each other then looked away. "Uhhh..." They both didn't know what to say. "Let's not tell the rest about this."

"Yeah..."

********

****

(A/N) Of course this takes place when Zuko first joins the group. Review!


End file.
